


one shot collection (for thornuteweek)

by curiouscat99



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Other, Thornute, ThornuteWeek2020, thorfinn x canute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouscat99/pseuds/curiouscat99
Summary: will dump my entries here for thornute week 2020Contents so far:Day 2-Rabbit||Happier (Thorfinn and Canute goes hunting)Day 3-Secret||Kiss (Canute stole Thorfinn's dagger)Day 4-Dont Look|| Your Eyes (Canute-centric, 2nd POV)Day 5- AU||Dagger (Flower Shop AU)
Relationships: Canute/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	1. Day 2: Rabbit - Happier

**Rabbit||Happier**

* * *

_"But it's cute…." Canute said with a pout, cuddling the fluffy brown rabbit he caught._

_Thorfinn grimaced, staring at the definitely going to be a tasty meal rabbit._

_"And I am fucking hungry, princess." he growled, arms akimbo on his sides._

Alright. Where did everything start? 

It wasn't like Thorfinn liked the idea of tagging the prince along with him while he hunted but the annoying royal brat had to follow him around like a lost child ever since they arrived in Mercia. It probably was because the prince had nothing to do. Merely waiting for the weather to get better was also starting to bore Thorfinn. So to speak, he couldn't really blame Canute on that matter. But he also thinks that it shouldn't be like this, he was a bodyguard, not a babysitter.

He was on his way to hunt for his lunch when Canute blocked his way demanding to be tagged along. Ragnar was gathering firewood at the moment and the prince had a chance to sneakily follow Thorfinn around. They are both sure the conehead wouldn't let Canute go with him away from the village. 

Thorfinn initially refused, arguing with the prince hoping for the other boy to give up - which he failed, obviously. 

He continued and ignored the prince tailing him until he found a perfect spot to hunt. Canute would sometimes give comments or painfully try his best to strike a conversation along their way which irked Thorfinn. He was aware that the brat was bored as hell but all the possible prey were going to fucking run away because of Canute’s noise.

“What the fuck are you yapping about?” complained Thorfinn, shooting angry glances behind him where the prince stands talking about the clouds. “If you don’t shut up, those rabbits are going to run away.”

“B-but I think I saw one….” Canute explained with a worried expression, pointing a finger on his right. “There was something moving there,”

“Hah,” Thorfinn rolled his eyes and turned around to continue sauntering the field. 

“Thorfinn, look!” 

A continuous movement creating little noises caught the Viking boy’s attention. He shifted his eyes where Canute was pointing and there he found a meaty brown rabbit passing by. In a blink of an eye, Thorfinn pulled out one of his knives and threw it on the animal.

“Oh!” Canute exclaimed, covering his mouth with both of his hands. He had an urge to close his eyes to avoid seeing a grotesque scene. He should be used to this already and yet his tenderheartedness was getting onto him.

“Shit-” there was a miscalculation in Thorfinn’s throw and the rabbit jumped away. 

“It’s your fault!” frustrated, he put the blame to Canute.

“What?” Canute tilted his head in confusion.

“It was because of your shitty voice! now you shut up and stop alerting them!” Thorfinn scolded, grunting and running where the rabbit went.

Canute hissed a few words of disappointment with a pout and waited for Thorfinn to return, not bothering to follow him after getting scolded. There was a thin line of mist from where Thorfinn went and he didn’t notice the other presence that appeared from it.

The rabbit from earlier came back and Canute was surprised to see it staring at him. He can tell that just by one wrong move it will escape again. The prince was torn between calling out Thorfinn or doing something about it.

“H-hello,” he whispered and for a moment felt that he’s being stupid. He definitely should do something to catch it but there was also nothing he had that could help him until the rabbit personally approached him and smelled his boots.

“Oh my…” he didn’t dare to move an inch away from it and instead used the opportunity to seize the fluffy animal. Surprisingly, the rabbit did not make a fuss and let itself be touched.

“Aren’t you afraid of me?” Canute caressed its soft fur and gazed into its onyx eyes. It was a wild rabbit alright and it won’t make a good pet. Wild rabbits do not normally go to humans and it was the first time he had encountered one. Canute stifled laughter, wondering what Thorfinn would say if he said he had caught it without forcing it.

Speaking of the devil, Thorfinn returned from the curtain of mist, holding two knives on one hand and gaped at the scene that greets him. He watched as Canute played with the rabbit that he swore he was chasing earlier. It took a moment before the prince finally noticed his presence.

"Thorfinn! look, I caught it!" Canute casually lift the rabbit by sliding his hands under the rabbit's armpits like it was some sort of a housepet and proudly showed it to Thorfinn. 

Thorfinn's eyebrow twitched, alright how did this happen?

"It approached me, I think it's not afraid of me." 

It was said that animals, especially the wild ones, can smell fear and danger. Not surprising if it did not fear Canute. The prince has no stain of blood in his hands and overall does not strike as someone who will use violence to get what he wants. Thorfinn, as a warrior, realized this in silence.

The image of Canute petting the wild rabbit innocently was a sight to behold. Thorfinn found himself indulging in the view that was before him until his stomach growled like a hungry lion reminding him why they were here.

"Hand it over," he demanded, stepping forward to grab the rabbit from the prince before it suddenly scampers away. 

His words earned a hesitant look from Canute.

But it's cute…." Canute says with a pout, cuddling the fluffy brown rabbit he caught.

Thorfinn grimaced, staring at the definitely-going-to-be-a-tasty-meal-rabbit. 

"And I am fucking hungry, princess." he growled, arms akimbo on his sides.

Canute shook his head refusing to hand it over. "Can you find something else to eat instead?"

"What?!" Thorfinn shrieked. The food - his meal, was just right there in front of him. There was no way he's going to let it go. "the hell are you thinking?! give me that or else," he made one step forward making Canute step backward.

"Noooooo," Canute whined and the veins on Thorfinn's forehead were about to pop out.

"Quit shitting on me you brat, you cannot make a pet out of it!"

"I am not making it a pet, it's just...." Canute looked at the rabbit in his hands and then to Thorfinn. "I would feel bad if you eat it because of me."

"Hah?!" Thorfinn swore to high heavens, he's about to lose his goddamn mind because of this boy. "It's a fucking rabbit!"

"But it's a special one-"

"It's my _food_ , now," Thorfinn reached for it but the prince was adamant not to give it and throw it away. The rabbit bounced away and returned inside the forest.

"What the hell did you just--!!" the young warrior screamed, fists clenching and swearing non stop. 

"I-I'm sorry," Canute apologized trying to ease him down. "I promise I'll cook you something,"

"YOU JUST FUCKING LET IT GO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO COOK FOR ME!" 

Canute closed his eyes and covered his ears from Thorfinn's shouts. "I-uh, maybe, I can bake for you instead?" he offered.

Thorfinn shot him an angry look before growling again and started marching. The sky was turning dark and there's probably another round of snowstorm coming. They should return to the village immediately. Great, now he lost too much of his precious time hunting and losing his prey because of one intolerable brat.

"Thorfinn," Canute followed him behind. "Thank you,"

Thorfinn looked above his shoulder. "For what? for letting you annoy the hell out of me?" 

Canute smiled, thinking how Thorfinn did not further pursue the rabbit even though the boy would have no problem chasing it by throwing the knives he was holding.

"Just thank you." 


	2. Day 3 Secret||Kiss

Day 3- **Secret||Kiss**

* * *

A sound of clattering utensils woke him, not that his sleep was deep and undisturbed anyway. Thorfinn groaned, opening his still sleepy eyes and turned his head on his side to see a figure pacing back and forth. He heaved a sigh pushing himself out of the bed.

Canute who was busy minding his business and busily preparing their breakfast glared at him with a pout.

“Preparing our breakfast.” he answered and continued to cut the loaves of bread. If anything he should be the one getting annoyed when his bodyguard, the person supposed to be guarding him, was still asleep soundly.

They’ve been in Mercia for three days now and ever since the men have nothing to do other than get drunk and gamble every day. They would sometimes train and hunt or chat about their lives before joining the band but that was about it. Even so, Canute never saw Thorfinn joining any of them in their little shenanigans. They’re not here for vacation, alright, but they also have nothing to do besides entertain themselves on whatever they could do. The prince would rather have Thorfinn joining the men than the rude knave spending his day insulting and arguing with him - which he was having a lot lately.

“Can you help me here? Ragnar is gathering firewood outside and I still have to boil the meat.” Canute asked, doing his best to hide the growing impatience. The sound of the knife hitting the chopping board was increasing in every chop as he cut the other ingredients.

“I’m not your slave, princess,” Thorfinn retorted, yawning, and had the shock of his life on what Canute yelled at him. His mouth agape, arms still in the air while he stretched as he quaked from the bed.

"And I am not your wife to cook for you!”

Thorfinn’s mouth left hanging in the air watching the prince pace around the kitchen with obvious irritation. It wasn’t every day that Canute would lash out at him. To put it simply, it wouldn’t take a genius to see that the shy princess was having a bad day.

“Oi,” Thorfinn got out of the bed and was about to retaliate when he noticed the familiar-looking knife in the hand of the prince. His eyebrows quivered and out of reflexes checked his sheaths.

“Where the fu--” he had a mini heart attack finding out that one of his daggers - the one from his father, no less - was missing.

“Give that back!” Thorfinn roared and this time, it was Canute’s turn to jump from where he stands.

“W-what?” the prince asked and followed Thorfinn’s line of sight. His eyes eventually landed on his right hand where the knife - Thorfinn’s dagger was in.

Oh.

“T-Thorfinn…”

"Youuuuu!!"

The face that flashed before Canute was an epitome of a Thorfinn who was legitimately pissed off. They argue a lot but he had never seen him in this state before.

"I-I took it while you were sleeping because..." the prince took a few steps backward as Thorfinn approached him, heavy footsteps coming as if to grab his neck and split him into halves.

"I can't find the knives-"

"Give. It. Back." Thorfinn made himself clear, pressing every word he said and glared at the prince with pure seriousness and if he was not appointed to protect the said prince, he would not hesitate to beat him into pulp right at this moment.

Canute stuttered a few words before finally revealing what's on his mind.

"But I can't.. I have nothing to use to cook--"

"I SAID GIVE IT BACK!"

Thorfinn grabbed Canute's right wrists and he didn't need to use much force for the prince to drop the dagger. It fell on the dirt beside their feet leaving Thorfinn stunned for a moment - oh right, he was against the weak princess and not some barbarian enemy - why did he forget about that?

"Thorfinn!"

As he was in the middle of his thought process, Thorfinn did not realize that his body was going to slam onto the prince which led Canute falling with his entire back first and him on top.

"Wha-"

It all happened too fast.

Their faces crashed, lips locked, both of them mewling like a whimpering sheep when Thorfinn rolled away from the prince. It took one second, one second for them to steal each other's first kiss.

"D-DONT YOU DARE TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS! FUCK!" Thorfinn barked, wiping his lips with the back of his hand as Canute did the same multiple times.

The prince looked at him in horror not because of the threat but because of the accidental kiss. He covered his lips with a face red as cherries and followed the cursing Thorfinn storming out the door.

He saw the dagger - the reason why this happened lying flat on the ground, forgotten. At least he can now have something to cut the meat and the rest of the ingredients.

But the thought of that guy being his first kiss would forever haunt him in his dreams.

Ah yes, just another secret for them to keep.


	3. Day 4-Don't Look||Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canute tried to define love but it slipped away in the blink of an eye. 
> 
> Or the times Thorfinn left Canute and times Canute hoped for the better.

Day 4- ** Don't Look||Your Eyes **

* * *

I.

He was just a boy, a knave. Filthy from head to toe just like his mouth. His words are like poison and his tongue was a weapon grazing to your very soul. His skin was thick as the mud on his clothes. The only thing that was saving you from having this boy around was the fact that he saved you from Thorkell, saved you from the possibility of becoming a hostage of the English, which in truth was going to be a waste of their precious time anyway.

His name was Thorfinn.

_ “Pathetic, are you really my age?” _

You were both seventeen speaking the same language yet this boy was very different from you. Like water and oil, north and south, night and day. You can feel the surging irritation in every step Thorfinn took away from you.

Perhaps wishing you could befriend the likes of him was too much to hope. 

You were a prince and he was a warrior. 

You were stuck together in the most unexpected fashion.

II.

It wasn’t as if you wanted to be around this boy but dire circumstances forced you to have him on your side. The next thing you know, this boy was not just rude to everyone around him - 

He even dared to lose all your patience.

_ “It seems you’re smart enough, princess.” _

A taunt. And that was enough for you to snap.

Until you realized, it was actually the first time you did it. 

The sharp-tongued boy teaching you to defend yourself, of all people. 

III. 

Your banter usually began as a joke but always ended up as real verbal fights that also started to affect the people around you. It was troublesome. He was troublesome. As the two youngest in the band, the men cannot help but laugh at both of you. Before you knew it, all eyes were upon you - attention that makes you squirm in your seat all because of this boy.

IV.

You were arguing - you were always arguing but amusingly enough you didn’t find yourself getting tired of the bickering. It was annoying, yes - he was mad annoying. Yet somehow all the attention he gives just to annoy you maybe in the hopes of you fighting him back was almost entertaining to you and the men around you. 

A snowstorm that held back your party for getting into your destination and that night.

As your bodyguard, he was put in the same house as you and there you became more familiar with his antics. 

One night, he was writhing in his sleep.

A nightmare, he was calling out - _ father? _ Father. And you realized the possibility that you might have something in common. To crave for, perhaps love, or attention, or the presence of your fathers. 

You shook him, waking him up and your voice died in your throat seeing him in such helplessness. His eyes were not the usual apathetic brown orbs and instead what you saw was longing.

Longing.

V.

You wanted to know more about him. 

_ “Where are you from?” _

The fourth day in the village the Vikings pillaged. 

You were cleaning the house you were put together with your most loyal retainer and your bodyguard.

_ “None of yer damn business.”  _

You didn’t ask again and instead continued on your chore before someone made a mistake stepping inside and saw you doing something you shouldn’t be doing. There was silence, a long one, as you moved around the house.

_ “Iceland. _ ” Thorfinn mumbled within your earshot. 

You hesitantly glanced and saw him with a frown looking away.  _ Why didn’t he look directly into your eyes? _

It seems that even he was surprised that he answered you.

And for the first time, you had a casual conversation.

VI.

He was angry.

And the reason was you.

He gritted his teeth. You worry that it might hurt his gums but your attention was caught by his curled fists and now you worried that he might hit you.

Earlier, the men were talking about you which you overheard. ‘What do we even gain from a weak prince like him’ and ‘he looks like a girl!’ and ‘maybe he’s a girl! Let’s find out’ and other vulgar comments followed by rambunctious laughter. 

You showed yourself and they stopped. 

You didn’t say anything and left. 

“You fool!” Thorfinn shouted. He was almost always angry but there was something in the way he was furious that night. It resembled frustration, exasperation, bitterness, impatience.

“Stand up for yourself!” 

A reprimand.

“You’re not a fucking meat!”

A concern and then it hit you.

Thorfinn stormed out after that leaving you puzzled.

But later, a smile appeared on your face.

VII.

You wondered why the boy never looked directly at you.

“Am I ugly?” 

He choked on his soup.

“You never look at me when I am looking at you.”

“Shut up.”

“Am I?”

He glared at you and quickly finished his meal. You were sitting in front of him wanting to corner him.

“I must be ugly,” you whispered, he shifted uncomfortably and grunted.

“Piss off,” he stood and you already knew he was going to leave you again cutting the unnecessary conversation. But it was important to you, why was it important to you? And so you caught him and grabbed his arm.

“Look at me,” 

He glanced at you and then at your hand on him.

“Why don’t you look at me?” 

“What’s yer problem?!” 

He pushed you and your foot slipped but instantly, he grabbed you, protected you from falling in the hearth that was behind. The next thing, you were cornering him, his back on the wall and your face started heating up.

“Sorry,” you mumbled, and just when you were giving up, something you did not expect happened.

A faint kiss on your lips.

Before he ran outside, embarrassed about what he did. 

And once again you were left alone in the company of silence.

VIII.

Death, battles, changes, revelation - transformation.

_ “What is love?” _

It all happened in the blink of an eye.

You completely changed but not the growing feelings you’re having for him...

Crown - the crown you have to seize, the battle you have to face, the promise you need to keep. Deep within you, a dream emerged. To create a worldly paradise. A place of peace and prosperity. Perhaps the work will not be finished in your generation but you were hell-bent to take that first bold step. 

In that dream of yours, he was there.

You dreamed of having him after everything was done.

You dreamed of giving him a taste of paradise.

You dreamed of having a life-

But dreams were not reality.

IX.

Betrayal, anger, dagger, scar.

You had a taste of the blood-stained world you wanted to create when the only person you were dreaming to live with cut you.

The scar did not just cut all the possibilities for you to have everything you wanted but also your heart.

Pain, refusal, love, and  _ hate. _

You didn’t hate him not at the slightest. But to build paradise - _ your paradise _ , you have to pretend you did.

_ “He protected me before,”  _

A talk with your older brother, listening eagerly to your trouble. Time for some elderly advice. Something that he was excellent in doing. 

_ “It would be a shame to just kill him,”  _

Your eyes avoided your brother’s and you realized, maybe that’s what liars do. You’ve been avoiding so many eyes ever since running back to Denmark. Afraid that if you did look straight at them, they might figure out your weakness.

Was that the reason why Thorfinn never looked at you?

Was he lying about his feelings too?

_ “How about sending him to slavery?” _

X. 

The last time you saw him was when you told him about his fate. He didn’t react nor say anything.

_ Say something. _

You watched as he turned his back, chains in between his arms and guards in his sides.

_ Why don’t you say something? _

Tight-lipped, you gazed at his departing back. A pleading voice creeping into you, screaming  _ you won’t see him ever again.  _

_ Please say something.  _

Just once word. All he had to do was say something - apologies, confession - say that he wanted to stay with you - you were so ready to pardon him, give him everything.

_ Please… _

XI. 

Years have passed.

You became king after two long years.

The yearning you have for him was starting to lessen but it never goes away. You were ready to accept that it was a lost love and everything you were doing was for the sake of your lost love. You meet new people, you grow, you transformed into someone your younger self wouldn’t know of. Your paradise was coming to reality.

Except that you were missing the most important thing.

“Ketil farm, I see,”

You touched the scar on your face unknowingly.

XII.

You were at the point that it didn’t matter who you lose and it didn’t matter how many. Declaring war against those who defy you was the usual. Slaughtering an entire farm for the sake of your paradise (an empty paradise) was an easy task. You’ve been to countless struggles and most of them tried to kill you - this was nothing compared to them.

But one look - it only took one look from him and everything was back again.

“You have the face of a ruler now,” he said and you almost laughed at the familiarity.

“You talked like Askeladd.” 

It was ridiculous how you were talking like old friends - old friends that could’ve been something more if only fate allowed it.  _ If only. _

In the end, you both agreed to disagree. 

XIII. 

You changed, he changed. But some things never were. 

It was at that moment that you perfectly defined love and also at that moment you lost it. 

Loving someone doesn’t equate to having them in your life.

And something, a question that was always in your mind was answered that day.

_ Why don’t you look at me? _

You avoided gazing into his eyes as you bid goodbye before you left the farm. Deciding that this time, you’re the one who was going to leave.

It struck you how hard it was to be the one letting go -  _ did he feel the same way back then?  _

You feared that if you look at him, you might change your mind. 

Turn your back at everything you’ve worked hard

And ran into his arms. 

_ “This is the first time I’ve seen you this happy, your majesty,” _

You smiled and gazed at the clear blue sky,  _ it feels good _ . Your yearning was now a fuel to chase him - chase your dream - your paradise. 

Yet there will always be a part of you that will forever wonder - _what if things turned out differently?_

The two of you were almost...

_ Almost. _


	4. Day 5: AU||Dagger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Beautiful,”
> 
> “What?”
> 
> “The flowers...I mean.”
> 
> Canute smiled and glanced at the flowers in his hands. He noticed how the boy has a different hairstyle from last day.
> 
> “Your hairstyle, it suits you.”
> 
> “Hah?”
> 
> Thorfinn hasn’t realized it yet but he took an extra effort to look good today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flower Shop AU that no one asked but here I deliver.

The weatherman this morning warned that it’s gonna rain today but still, Thorfinn failed to grab his umbrella in fear of being late to his class. He was on his way home when the sky darkened and alas, the droplets poured down like it personally held a grudge against him.

He was jogging on the bustling streets, bag atop his head supported by both his hands before he saw the nearest establishment he could take shelter for the meantime.

“Fuck! everything is wet.” he grumbled, peeping at the contents of his bag. All his notes and books were dripping wet. Dammit.

Thorfinn let out his grandest sigh and scowled. There were few people in the same shed as he was. Oh, so he wasn’t the only one stupid enough to forget an umbrella today.

The rain didn’t seem to stop any time soon and so instead of cursing it further, he fished out his phone that thankfully did not get wet because it was in his pocket the whole time. He noticed three missed calls and a message in the notifications and pouted.

“Tch, shitty old man, what does he want this time?” he mumbled to himself before dialing Askeladd’s number.

“Yo, Thorfinn!” the middle-aged man greeted from the other line. Thorfinn can instantly picture that he had his legs propped over his office table while having an afternoon coffee.

“What?” 

“You sound angry, did you get into a fight at school again?”

Thorfinn had to inhale deeply while looking around trying not to scare off everyone nearby with his annoyed voice.

“Look, it is fucking raining cats and dogs and I forgot my umbrella at home. I am not in the mood for a sick joke right now so if you’re going to tell me something, just text!” 

*Beep*

Thorfinn hung up. That boomer never runs out of words to piss him off. Askeladd was a friend of his late father and became his guardian when he started living in the big city. He owned a private law firm with his business partner, Bjorn.

His phone vibrated again and Thorfinn clicked his tongue as he answered the phone call. 

“Didn’t I tell you to tex--” 

“Can you get a bouquet? Need it for a client,” 

“Haah?” 

From the streets, numerous cars were passing by and he couldn’t hear the man from the other line clearly. Thorfinn thought he misheard him.

“A flower bouquet,” Askeladd pressed. “I recently won a case for a client and she paid lots of bucks.”

Thorfinn’s eyebrow raised, not following the connection of that statement.

“Why do you need to give her a bouquet?” of all things - he didn’t mention the last part, only on the back of his mind. He was sure Askeladd would give him unnecessary lectures yet again that would surely bore him to death. He’s in the middle of being stranded thanks to the rain but the last thing he wanted to have right now was Askeladd giving him a long ass lecture. 

“Business is business, Thorfinn,” Askeladd replies, the boy can feel the sly smile between those words. “Besides I am sure that old hag would come running back to us. Her divorce with her husband isn’t fully over yet. If I won the case again, she might pay us triple.”

Askeladd pulling out the smart bastard tactic, what’s new? Thorfinn was all too familiar with it. 

“Heh, so you want her to think she got the best deal with your firm.” 

“Absolutely.” Askeladd said confidently. “Take it as a light tap in the back. By the way, Bjorn said there is a newly opened flower shop in this address, I’ll text this to you. Go check it out for me, kay? Don’t worry, I’ll pay you for the bouquet, make sure it’s something good.”

“Wait but what flowe--”

*Beep beep*

The call ended and it wasn’t the wisest for him to call back just to ask what type of flowers he should get for an old woman when his battery was on 25%. Just like what he said, Askeladd texted the address where he could find the flower shop Bjorn recommended.

The rain stopped and the sun showed itself again. Thorfinn learned that the address was in the other street on his way home but not his usual route. It didn’t take him long before he saw a quaint, small flower shop in the corner of the quiet street.

The entrance was filled with eye-catching, colorful plants with blooming flowers - red, yellow, blue, white, purple - that Thorfinn had zero ideas what the fuck those were called. He stood there for a good minute before scratching his head and deciding to enter. He felt like his manliness was quickly dropping in every step he took from all these beautiful flowers. He gently pushed the glass door open and was welcomed by another round of flowers - this time, much more. He’s in a flower shop for fucks sake!

Thorfinn scanned the small area finding it a little messy but the flowers were no doubt stunning. He wasn’t the romantic type, but even him agreed that these plants could lift someone’s mood.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone from the pristine white counter. A person with long blond, shiny hair facing their back at him while doing some flower arrangement. The shop was quiet, given that he and the - in Thorfinn’s assumption - was the florist were the only people inside. 

The person stopped moving but from his view, Thorfinn could tell that the florist was meticulously eyeing the arrangement they’re currently making. A few seconds later, Thorfinn decided to seek their attention 

“Uh, excuse me?”

The florist jerked and quickly turned around to face him which made his long blond hair sway as he motioned. Big blue eyes and elegant beauty that Thorfinn wasn’t ready for.

“Oh, a customer!” the florist acknowledged straightening his posture. “S-sorry, I tend to get distracted when I am thinking. How may I help you, sir?”

Thorfinn stood there unmoving as if he saw an angel landed from above. 

“Sir?”

“Right, right,” Thorfinn cleared his throat, coming back to his senses. “I need uh, a flower.”

Obviously, duh.

“A bouquet, I mean,”

Of course, he wasn’t planning to buy a single flower.

The attractive florist nodded with a smile. “For what occasion? And for who?” he sauntered on the other side of the counter to the box of bouquet wraps and gently put it over the table. 

“It’s a gift for an old hag.” 

The two of them stared at each other awkwardly with the other wanting to punch himself in the gut for letting those words drop.

“Shit - ah, it’s for an old woman,” crap. Maybe Askeladd was right. He needed to shut the fuck up sometimes. 

“Your grandmother?” the florist assumed, an amused smile appeared while he take off the lid of the box. 

“No, but she’s old and my guardian wanted to give something to her.” Thorfinn averted his gaze to the lovely bouquet wraps made with different materials. 

“Please pick one,” 

As he dipped his head to perceive it with clarity, Thorfinn looked at the taller male straight in the eyes. “The yellow one will do, I think.” Damn. He’s even more beautiful up close. 

“Is it a thank you gift? Or something like that?” the florist asked, pulling out the chosen wrap. 

“I suppose,” said Thorfinn, watching while the florist made his way to the group of flowers outside the counter near the left window of the shop. 

“Lathyrus is for gratitude,” he said to himself but due to the quietude of the shop, Thorfinn also heard it. He cut a couple of purple and pink flowers with the floral shears. He also took an abundant amount of small white flowers that looked like its sole purpose was for decoration. 

“Lathyrus?” Thorfinn’s eyebrow arched.

“Sorry,” the florist chuckled and it was a charming laugh beside the flowers in his hands. He returned behind the counter to make the arrangement. “Sweet pea.”

“Oh,” Thorfinn watched as the florist skillfully decorated and aligned the sweet pea in the vase first then the other white flower. Once he’s satisfied, he taped the bottom stems and finally put the yellow wrapper around it.

Thorfinn blinked in awe. Earlier, those were normal-looking flowers but after the florist touched it, everything seemed to be more meaningful and vibrant.

“How do you like this, sir?” 

Thorfinn stared at the bouquet like a child the first time seeing a candy. “It’s.. good,” 

“Thank you.” the florist smiled.

Thorfinn paid for the flowers and the service then hurriedly left before the clouds decided to fuck with him again. He remembered he had no umbrella if there’s another round of rain and he had enough of the bad weather. Although it might force him to stay a little longer in the shop which was not a problem to him at all considering the florist was alone and maybe they could know each other more...

But no, the flowers needed to be delivered in Askeladd’s office the soonest and he had to leave immediately whether he liked it or not.

In compensation for what happened today, with his bag and everything that was inside it soaking wet from the rain earlier, he got the florist’s name without asking for it from the business card tucked between the ribbon and the bouquet.

_Canute._

* * *

University was eating up too much of his time. Thorfinn hasn’t even had time to play with Dagger all week long because of shitty projects. Surely Askeladd would scold him for not treating his dog well. He had to argue with the old man to get him a dog after all. He wanted a dagger before, an antique one. But knowing his temper, Askeladd was sure that the possibility of Thorfinn killing a man was high and despite him being one of the best lawyers in the country, he refused to face such circumstances. 

To cut the long story short, they just decided to get him a dog and named him Dagger.

There were two routes to his house: one was the short cut, which was what he usually takes, and the other which was the long cut, almost thrice the short one.

Exam week was almost over and an idea struck him to take the longer route this time. He took his sweet time walking in the quiet, narrow streets until he saw the familiar-looking shop. 

He silently hoped to see a glimpse of that pretty florist as he walked by. He paused midway to fix his hair with his hand and check his reflection through a luxurious red sports car parked near the shop. Thorfinn whistled while checking the car with his eyes from the headlights to the trunk. The latest model. Whoever owned it must be some rich motherfucker. 

“The hell am I doing?” he grumbled to himself, gazing sideways worrying that someone saw him acting ridiculous walking alone in the streets. Before he realized, he was standing in front of the flower shop, hands inside pockets looking like a weirdo. 

Alright, what other business was he going for this time? It’s not like Askeladd asked him to buy another bouquet. 

The glass door opened and two ladies, most likely were customers, carrying a basket of fresh roses with smiles in their faces walked out. Within his earshot, Thorfinn heard them saying the words “cute” and “handsome” while giggling. He supposed that the women were talking about Canute but Canute alone was more of a pretty face than a handsome one - at least, to him. 

As the door was left hanging and was slowly closing again, he saw a glimpse of Canute smiling at a man with broad shoulders, tall and a redhead, leaning forward at the counter while talking to the shop’s florist. The man was dressed in your typical rich-guy fashion, signature clothes, looking like he only drinks high-grade coffee in a fancy cup.

Yeah, must be the owner of that sports car huh.

Thorfinn saw Canute smiling at the - must be just another customer - yet something was telling from his body language that this man wasn’t just an ordinary customer. Aside from looking like a snotty rich brat, this man was also leaning a little too close to the counter. The two of them looked like they were having a good time talking too. 

Thorfinn felt something, something that he didn’t like.

Canute’s line of sight turned at the glass door and their eyes met, giving Thorfinn a wake-up call.

Thorfinn panicked but it was going to be more awkward if he stayed outside peeking like a freak standing there. Pushing any stupidity off his startling mind, he reached for the door and pushed it gently to enter.

“It’s you again, sir,” the florists greeted him kindly and the man he was talking to shifted his attention to him.

“I ..uh…” _what the fuck what am I doing here?!_ Thorfinn argued with himself, scratching his cheek with his pointing finger.

He might have been mirroring a troubled lost child that Canute flashed a concerned face.

“How may I help you, sir?” 

“Canute,” the redhead spoke with his deep voice. “I might be taking too much of your time, I guess it’s time for me to go.” he winked.

_Yeah, get the hell out of here_. Thorfinn mumbled faking to check the flower display rack on the side. 

“See you around, Edmund.” 

“Sure, I’ll visit you again.” the man-Edmund smiled before leaving with a promise returning one of these days. The glass door shut gently once he’s outside and Canute watches his departing back.

“Sorry, what can I do for you?” the florist asked, shifting his attention to Thorfinn.

“Ah,” Thorfinn put his hands inside his pockets, mouth twisting as he thought of an alibi to be here. “I was.. I just wanted to check if I can buy something…”

“Please take your time.” the taller blond said. “We have new deliveries, here we have peonies, camellia, carnations.” he gestured on his right and Thorfinn’s eyes followed. “Aren’t they pretty?” he beamed.

Thorfinn nodded, looking at the flowers. 

_Tch, I know someone prettier than those._ He whispered and Canute tilted his head in confusion.

“Nothing, I didn’t say anything!” Thorfinn twitched and gestured in surrender. 

Canute shook his head and chuckled. 

Thorfinn stared at the dozens of red and white roses, a sorry attempt to avoid further awkwardness between him and the florist. 

“For a girl?” Canute placed a hand under his chin, leaning on the counter. “All girls love roses.”

“No,” Thorfinn said back. “...I’m looking for something to decorate my house.”

He controlled his mouth to spout another snarky remark to himself at how bad that lie was.

“Oh,” the florist nodded. “I thought it’s for someone special this time.”

“Don’t have someone.”

There was a pause between them after that.

“And you,” hands still in his pockets, Thorfinn turned around to face him. “That guy, is he your…”

“Edmund is a friend,” Canute answered quickly. “I...also don’t have someone.”

“Ah.” Thorfinn was never the nosy type and he usually didn’t care about other’s lives. A little talk with this pretty florist was changing him into someone else. He controlled the side of his cheeks not to form a smile as he confirmed Canute’s singleness. 

Thorfinn next stared at the blue flowers next to the pink roses.

“What are these?” he asked, changing the subject. It would be creepy if the florist caught him looking giddy all of a sudden. 

“Hyacinths,” Canute said. “ _Your loveliness charms me_.”

“W-what?!” Thorfinn gawked like he was electrocuted.

“That’s the flower’s meaning.” 

“O-oh, I see.” he gulped, both feeling relieved and disappointed. “You know lots of stuff about these, huh.” he remarked amusedly. 

Canute chuckled. “Of course, sir, I own this place for a reason.”

“Just Thorfinn is fine.” Thorfinn introduced himself.

“And I suppose you already know my name,”

Thorfinn smirked, it seems coming here today didn’t end up in vain. 

* * *

He walked Dagger that day.

That bastard of a dog was chasing a ginger cat early in the morning, dragging him to another street. Thorfinn scowled at the large bloodhound wagging its tail at him as if apologizing.

“You lost it.” he sighed. “Now stop pulling me around and behave or I won’t give you treats.” 

They walked in peace for a couple of minutes before Thorfinn turned to another corner. It was still too early and he doubted that the shop was already open until he saw someone moving, arranging the plants outside. 

Canute was carrying two pots of plants putting it near the sunlight. His hair is arranged in braids, wearing a green apron over a white shirt. Amazing how someone could appear simple and dashing at the same time.

“Sup,” Thorfinn approached, gripping Dagger’s leash for the dog to follow. 

“Thorfinn,” Canute greeted back, the sunlight made his skin glimmer and his face flushed. Now he officially looked like an angel from above.

“Beautiful,”

“What?”

“The flowers...I mean.”

Canute smiled and glanced at the flowers in his hands. He noticed how the boy has a different hairstyle from the last day.

“Your hairstyle, it suits you.”

“Hah?”

Thorfinn hasn’t realized it yet but he took an extra effort to look good today. Was he planning to pay a visit in the shop today? His subconscious definitely did him a favor.

“I didn’t know you have a dog,” Canute said putting the pots down to join the other plants. 

“He’s Dagger.” Thorfinn pulled the leash, fending him off from smelling the flowers. 

“Hello Dagger,” Canute laughed at the act. “It’s fine, Thorfinn. I don’t think he will eat these.”

Thorfinn rolled his eyes. “He’s a pain in the ass, better to be careful or I might end up paying for….”

Dagger barked alerting both of them. The barks grew louder and Thorfinn attempted to silence him.

“Oh, a cat.” Canute pointed to an orange cat hiding between the pots of flowers, scared and vigilant.

“Shit, Dagger OI--”

It didn’t end up nicely.

Dagger scuttered to chase the orange kitty destroying some of the plants in the process. Thorfinn yelled and pulled its leash with all his might outbalancing him until Canute jumped to help him. The cat ran at full speed, vanishing from their sights. 

The two of them sighed in relief and Thorfinn scolded his dog before apologizing multiple times to Canute for what happened to his plants.

“It’s fine, Dagger didn’t mean that.”

Thorfinn was freaking out. _Oh god, this is embarrassing._ To his right, Dagger licked his fingers like it knew the consequence of his bad behavior.

“Thorfinn, it’s fine really,” Canute assured him. “No one wanted this to happen.”

“No just,” he glanced at Dagger with disappointment and then at Canute. “Tell me how much do I have to pay for the…” he looked at the shattered pots and plants. 

“I told you, it’s fine. You don’t have to pay for it.” Canute told him. “Wait, I need to clean this before the shop opens.” he was going to take the cleaning materials when Thorfinn held his arm. 

Thorfinn has an idea, something that even himself was surprised that he was capable of coming up. It wasn’t planned, but Askeladd had taught him that he should take advantage of an ugly situation and turn it into something favorable. Thorfinn thought, after all, he learned a thing or two from the old geezer.

“If you don’t want me to pay for it then, how about we hang out sometimes? My treat, of course.”

There was silence but one thing for sure: Canute did not turn him down.

* * *

“So you’re under your guardian’s care?” Canute sipped his orange juice, sitting in front of Thorfinn inside a cafe at the heart of the city. He looked dazzling wearing a red turtleneck top.

“Yeah, since I was a little kid. He works as a lawyer. He’s the one who asked me to buy that bouquet the first time I went to your shop.” Thorfinn said before munching his sandwich. “Heard the old woman loved your arrangement, by the way.”

Canute was glad to hear that and thanked him for the compliment.

“Do you always do this?” he asked with plain curiosity but not without malice.

“Do what?” Thorfinn took another bite when Canute leaned closer to whisper when a waiter moved past them.

_“Ask a guy out?”_

Thorfinn’s eyes went round and choked on his sandwich. Canute quickly gave him a glass of water. The shorter male coughed loudly before gulping an entire glass of water.

“Sorry, I-I was just curious.” Canute stammered, giving him his hanky to wipe his mouth.

“It’s alright,” Thorfinn refused, waving a hand, still feeling panicky over that one question. 

They eventually left the cafe after an hour. The busy streets of the city were a little overwhelming for Canute so they turned to a much quieter direction where they talked about a lot of personal things.

“About my question earlier,” Canute started and Thorfinn held his breath. He sure won’t let this pass, wouldn’t he? 

“I figured you’re not the type who would ask someone out just because your dog accidentally ruined their plants.” Canute continued, turning his head at him while they walked.

Thorfinn blinked and averted his gaze. “Y-yeah, this is a first, I guess,” he answered after a while. 

Canute showed a look of satisfaction and held out a small paper bag he was holding since he met with Thorfinn today.

“This is for you,” he shyly revealed, Thorfinn stared at the white paper bag then back at him. 

“Take this as my thanks for today,” he added.

“You idiot, I was supposed to pay you for your flowers! Tch,” Thorfinn argued but accepted the little gift, cheeks reddening as his fingers brushed against Canute’s hand.

“Thanks for today,” said Canute cheerfully and turned around to leave.

“Thorfinn?” but soon stopped in his tracks to look above his shoulder.

“Hmm?”

“You know, I’m fond of the language of flowers, right?” 

Thorfinn raised an eyebrow quizzically, watching as Canute takes his leave but not without curling his lips reflecting underlying emotions. 

* * *

He was tapping his pen on his side, books and notes settled messily atop his study table. On his feet, Dagger was sleeping peacefully as if it didn’t cause him an unforgettable, probably most humiliating thing ever. But come to think of it, he wouldn’t be able to ask Canute out had his dog didn’t fucked those potted plants. Thorfinn thought of this grimly and shoved the idea off. Nah, that was still embarrassing.

He then poked the red flower in a small pot gently beside the lampshade. It was endowed with large foliage with pretty fringed, delicate petals. 

He thought of Canute and smirked. He did not expect to receive a free plant from him.

_You know, I’m fond of the language of flowers, right?_

Thorfinn mused and pouted. Unlike Canute, he wasn’t an expert with flowers. That being said, he doesn’t know what kind of flower this was.

“Better ask him.” he fished out his phone and texted Canute about the type of this particular flower and what was the proper care for it. Surely he doesn’t want to mess it up especially if it’s from Canute.

_Canute: Gloxinia needs abundant watering but be careful that the water does not stagnate in the soil. Better to water it directly under the root._

_Thorfinn: Thanks. What you doing now?_

His thumb hovered to search for the meaning of this flower out of interest, wondering what could be the meaning behind gloxinia..

Thorfinn’s mouth turned up as he read the language of gloxinia.

_Love at first sight._

He typed another message quickly and thought of giving Dagger the best treats the market could offer.

_Thorfinn: U available on Sunday?_

A minute later and his phone beeped, his smile grew into a grin as he read the reply.

_Canute: Sure :)_


End file.
